totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Podłoga to... jeżowce?!
Ladońskie plaże mogą wydawać się urocze dla niewinnych turystów, ale nie dla zawodników reality show. Niektórzy z nich przekonali się o tym na własnej skórze. Dosłownie. ' _< Noooo powiem szczerze, że moja miłość kończy się na słowach> '''''GODZINĘ WCZEŚNIEJ: Axel doszedł do wniosku, że nie może puścić Grace płazem kolejnego “psikusa”. Słowo płazem wydaje się tu kluczowe… Retrospekcja: Axel powoli otwiera oczy, jego pole widzenia jest ograniczone, ale obwinia za to wczesną pobudkę. Nagle słyszy głęboki dźwięk przypominający… beknięcie z drugiej strony? '' 'Axel:' Fuj, Grace! '' Grace:' To nie ja *chichocze* '' ''Chłopak otwiera szerzej oczy i orientuje się, że jest cały pokryty śluzem, a na jego łóżku jest pełno żab. '' 'Axel:' *krzyczy ze strachu oraz rozpaczy*'' Zemsta chłopaka polegała na wykorzystaniu nikczemności Grace przeciwko niej samej. Rozpoczął więc rozmowę z Mattem o tym, jak świetnie byłoby się wykąpać w morzu. Umówili się więc na plaży za godzinę. Grace natomiast podsłuchała ich rozmowę w dość niekonwencjonalny sposób *kamera pokazuje dziewczynę w siwych włosach wrzucającą zioła do kociołka, w którym pojawił się obraz chłopaków*. Axel przekonał się już podczas pierwszego zadania z łowieniem ryb, że w tutejszych wodach jest pełno, poprawka... mnóstwo jeżowców. Szamanka zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami chciała zastawić na niego pułapkę w wodzie, a żeby to zrobić musiała do niej wejść… no i sami wiecie co było potem. Rude Wiewióry: Członków tej drużyny o dziwo nie zbudziły pełne paniki krzyki skatera Axitchka, a coś innego, gorszego. Otóż jedna z żab uciekła z domku po lewej i wskoczyła na okno domku po prawej. W miarowych odstępach zaczęła kumkać, ale to również nie to obudziło zawodników. Były to koty. No i teraz kiedy zdradzę, że przyłączyły się do melodii i stworzyły kocio żabie radio wiecie co obudziło zawodników. W sekrecie powiem wam jeszcze, że po usłyszeniu zawodzącego Kłaczka -upośledzonego kota Renatki- drużyna dowiedziała się jak brzmi osoba obdzierana ze skóry… *kamera ukazuje Rude Wiewióry, spadające ze strachu z łóżek i udające się prędko na stołówkę* Stołówka: 159x159px159x159px Grace: KRETYN! IDIOTA! Jak ty śmiałeś? AGHHHH!!! Fat Amy: Zluzuj porty szarowłosa. Przerwałaś mi moje opowiadanie, a nie mogę przecież marnować mojego wspaniałego głosu na coś takiego jak “powtarzanie się”. Vodoo-czarownica? Vodoo-manka? Specjalistka od vodoo ruszyła w kierunku kuchni i posłała Axelowi miażdżące spojrzenie. Biedak aż skulił się na ławce, na której siedział. Fat Amy: Wracając do mojej historii. Poszłam do biedronki uzupełnić zapasy do robienia hamburgerów, ale skończyły im się biszkopty! Wyobrażacie to sobie?! Masakra jakaś, momentalnie wyszłam ze sklepu zła i skonfundowana *na dźwięk tego jakże skomplikowanego wyrazu wszyscy jeszcze nie słuchający jej opowieści zwrócili na nią swoje spojrzenia* Poszłam do domu okrężną drogą tak aby wstąpić do żabki. Na miejscu musiałam utorować sobie drogę do stoiska z nutellą i wtedy odwraca się do mnie ten babsztyl:“Krystynka: TY LAMPUCERO JEDNA! NIE WIDZISZ ŻE SĄ TU LUDZIE POZA TOBĄ?! Chociaż wątpię, bo sama zabierasz miejsce trzech -_-'' “ Oraz zaczęła mi grozić zbieraczką do kocich kup! Całą stołówka ryknęła śmiecham, a Fat Amy teatralnie zarzuciła swoimi blond włosami. Niestety lub stety ich chwila radości została przerwana przez Katelyn we własnej osobie. Zbiórka: 159x159px159x159px '''Katelyn:' Witajcie zawodnicy, jak się spało? Axel: Właściwie to… Katelyn: Niezbyt mnie to interesuje! ^^ Renatka: Haha oby tak dalej, w dzisiejszych czasach mężczyźnie trzeba dać jasno do zrozumienia kto tu rządzi. 8) ' Raven: Rachel chyba już opanowała tę umiejętność *spojrzałą ukradkiem na Matta stąjącego z wielkim liściem w rękach i wachlowanie nim swojego “kocurka”*. Kondom jedynie zwinął się w precelka na ziemi. Lauren zdawała się być nieobecna i jedynie udawała, że gra na niewidzialnej gitarze… Katelyn: No to dopiero jest legion samobójców *mruknęła do siebie* Dobrze! A zatem słuchajcie, zamierzam wyjaśnić dzisiejsze zadanie i nie będę powtarzać dwa razy. Rhys poczuł na sobie jej znaczące spojrzenie i odłożył fragment opowiadania, który czytał (na papierze widniał tytuł: “Totalna Porażka w Tajemniczej Dolinie”). Katelyn: Dzisiejsze zadanie pozwoliłam sobie podzielić na trzy etapy. Etap pierwszy będzie polegał na grze w podłoga to lava, ale ale żeby było ciekawiej zagramy w Ladońską odmianę tej zabawy, w podłoga to jeżowce! ' Grace: Hihi *złowieszczy chichot*. Mollie: A co ty taka złowieszcza dzisiaj? Grace: Złowieszczość po prostu pasuje dzisiaj do mojej aury ^^ W odpowiedzi na tę wymianę zdań, twarz Axela zmieniła kolor na śnieżnobiały. Katelyn: *znaczące chrząknięcie* A więc kontynuując, na potrzebę kolejnych zadań zostaniecie podzieleni w grupy o których później wam opowiem.Drugi etap będzie opierał się na waszej orientacji w terenie czyli dostaniecie mapy i kompasy i będziecie musieli dotrzeć w wyznaczone miejsce. Rhys: Zatem będzie to typowy test na orientację? Katelyn: Owszem. Matt: Yesssssssss! Wohoo! :DDDD Marzenia jednak się spełniają… ^^ Raven & Rachel: *fejspalm* Katelyn: Pod koniec drugiego zadania w miejscu docelowym znajdziecie kartkę z “nazwą” waszej drużyny, której zawartość wyjaśni wam cel trzeciego zadania. Gdy je ukończycie macie wrócić do obozu. Nie myślcie nawet o oszukiwaniu bo wszędzie w lesie i okolicy są kamery. Lauren: Toooooooo mój team może się nazywać “Team Avril” ? <333 Katelyn: Nope :) Zawodnicy spoglądali po swoich drużynach trawiąc słowa prowadzącej. Katelyn: Skoro już do was dotarło, wyjaśnię jeszcze zasady punktacji i przejdziemy do pierwszego etapu, gdzie drużyna dostaje ilość punktów zgodną z ilością zawodników, którzy wytrzymają 15 minut zabawy w “Podłoga to jeżowce”. Później każda poddrużyna dostaje trzy punkty jeśli dotrze w całości na metę. Plus w zależności od tego jako który team dotrzecie do obozu możecie dostać dodatkowe punkty: 3- jeśli będziecie pierwsi 2- drudzy 1-trzeci 0-ostatni Nie martwcie się będę to liczyć za was więc nie musicie o tym rozmyślać. Zawodnicy: Katelyn: Rude Wiewióry proszę za mną na ścieżkę, reszta zostaje na stołówce. Zadanie I: 159x159px Wiewióry szły w skupieniu po lesie rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu możliwych miejsc do wspinaczki… Rachel: Daleko jeszcze? To są buty SUPRIM no halo! Katelyn: *przewraca oczami* Podłoga to jeżowceeeee! ^^ 1s,2s *Rachel rzuciła się do najbliższego drzewa i zaczepiła się na nim pazurami*, 3s *Renatka powtarza czynność Rachel lecz zamiast pazurów używa kotów*, 4s *Raven zawiesza się na gałęzi do góry nogami*, ' 5s, 6s ,7s *Matt robi efektowne odbicie od drzewa i wskakuje na grubą gałąź* 8s,9s *Rhys desperacko uczepia się gałęzi*, 10s *i puszcza* Katelyn: Rhys wylatujesz! Wracaj się do obozu. Rhys: Cholera *założył kaptur na głowę i ruszył w drogę powrotną* Katelyn: Idziemy dalej… Rachel: AAAAAA STOP. Matt: Coś się stało?! *przyjmuje pozycje jakby zamierzał bronić ją przed kamykiem na drodze* Rachel: MOJE PAZNOKCIE, ja pierdziele dopiero co hybrydy sobie zrobiłam! AGH. Wracam do obozu. Katelyn: Jesteś tego pewna? Tracicie przez to kolejny punkt. Raven: Rachel nie! Zastanów się… Rachel: Dość mam tych twoich mądrości kochaniutka, prędko potrzebuje mojego PZEPP. Renatka: PZEPP? Matt: Prawidłowego zestawu elektryki prędko przewodowej? Żeńska część grupy: WTF 0-0 Rachel: Emm nie? Przenośnego zestawu ekskluzywnej pielęgnacji paznokci. Katelyn: Ech idź już więc zanim dostanę z wami załamania nerwowego… Rachel ruszyła powolnie w stronę obozu. Ruda drużyna przeżyła atak jeżowców jeszcze trzy razy i wróciła na stołówkę… Zawodnicy, którzy się tu znajdowali wykonywali typowe codzienne czynności: Lauren śpiewała piosenki swojej idolki, Rhys czytał fikcję, którą wcześniej musiał porzucić, Kociczka korzystała ze swojego wielofunkcyjnego PZEPP, Amy wyjadała zawartość kuchni i uprawiała równocześnie yogę z pomocą tańczącej materii, Mollie przeglądała jakieś arkusze z cenami ubezpieczeń i zaciekle - poprawka - zażarcie dyskutowała o czymś przez telefon… (Katie: Nie wiem skąd wzięła zasięg, myślisz że miała go w kieszeni?) (Dk: Może tak, może nie - tylko ona wie.) Czarodziejka bawiła się swoimi magicznymi przedmiotami, natomiast Axel robił różne tricki na deskorolce. Katelyn: Dobra dzieciaki! Teraz kolej Wojowniczych rosomaków, jak widzicie wasi poprzednicy zdobyli 3pkt, ale was jest o jedną osobę więcej, zatem ktoś musi zostać. Fat Amy: Zgłaszam się na ochotnika! Jestem bardzo zaintrygowana nowymi figurami, których się nauczyłam i muszę je dopracować *powiedziała robiąc sznur* 159x159px Rosomaki spokojnie szły przez las… i tak szły i szły...aż doszły do rozdroża, więc poszły w lewo. No i dalej szły, szły, szły i jeszcze by szły przez jakieś trzy linijki, ale Katelyn się nad nimi zlitowała… Katelyn: Podłoga to jeżowce! 1s,2s *Lauren prędko zawiesiła się na najbliższej gałęzi, jak miś koala w tęczowych włosach*, 3s *Kondom zrobił półobrót, wybił się i wskoczył do najbliższej dziupli*, 4s *Grace w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach wylądowała w koronie drzewa i rozłożyła się tak jak na hamaku*, 5s, 6s ,7s, 8s,9s *Mollie i Axel nie mają gdzie się podziać, więc chłopak bawi się w kozę, a Molls siada mu na barana*, 10s Katelyn: Axel wylatujesz! Haha Ale zabawa ^^ Lauren: Weee ja żyję! *i nagle spada prosto na kość ogonową* Mollie: Zawodnicy & Prowadząca: *klap klask, klap klask, klap klask*''' Katelyn: Dobra, dobra koniec przedstawienia, Axel do obozu, reszta za mną… Dalej zawodnikom nie przytrafiło się nic niezwykłego, chociaż czy ja wiem? Pewnie mi się wydawało ale widziałam w lesie o wiele za dużo par oczu, które się temu przyglądały. Zadanie II: 159x159px159x159px Katelyn: Okej na razie Rosomaki prowadzą jednym punktem więc wszystko jeszcze może ulec zmianie. Powiem wam teraz skład wewnątrz-drużynowych teamów: 'Team A-' Tanzen Kondom, Fat Amy, Lauren 'Team B-' Grace, Mollie, Axel 'Team C-' Renatka, Raven, Rachel 'Team D-' Rhys, Matt '''Lauren: Weeeeeee! :3 Axel: Mam być z nią ?! ' Renatka: Haha wygramy to kobity ^^ Katelyn rozdała wszystkim sprzęt i dała znak gwizdkiem na start. Team A: 159x159px Tanzen w podskokach prowadził swoją mini drużynę, co paręnaście metrów wykonywał jakąś gwiazdę czy nadnaturalny rozkrok… Fat Amy: Ach przypomina mi się skradanie na motorówkę mojego ojca… Lauren: Uuuu i co potem robiłaś na tej motorówce? Fat Amy: Musiałam pobić paru facetów i uratować przyjaciółki ^^ Lauren: Udało się ? *-* Fat Amy: Tak :D Wysadziłam ją potem ^^ ' Lauren zrobiła większy odstęp od Amy i dalej szły w ciszy. Minęli pierwszy punkt orientacyjny zaznaczony na mapie - głaz z namalowaną literą A. Ruszyli dalej przez mech. Parę krzaków dalej… Lauren: U! U! U! Wiecie co?! Lecę na przeszpiegi! WEEEEEEE! <3 *i poleciała przez krzaki jak wariatka, którą jest*. Team B: 159x159px Grace i Mollie prowadzą kulturalną rozmowę na temat reklam na polsacie, a Axel idzie przodem z mapą. Po chwili chłopak staje na rozdrożu i zastanawia się gdzie skręcić. Grace przybliża się i spogląda na mapę… Grace: W lewo. Axel: Nie, chyba jednak w prawo. Grace: Nie mamy czasu na twoje mądrości, musimy to wygrać! Axel: Typowa kobieta: zawsze musi mieć racje! Mollie: Racja. Grace: Ja? Typowa? Iks de. Musiałeś mieć trudne dzieciństwo… Mollie: Racja. Axel: Nie uważasz, że trochę przeginasz? Mollie: Racja. Grace: Nie -_- Mollie: Ra… Grace & Axel: Zamkniesz się wreszcie?! Mollie: Jeśli pójdziecie za mną prosto. Kłócąca się para podążyła za Mollie jak za przywódcą stada...lub szalonym komunistą (ekhm Richard) ' Team C: 159x159px Haha oto nasz happy team lub inaczej team 3R lub Renatka & CO, ewentualnie kociary, klub koteczek no i nie zapomnijmy, że to team którego dialogi piszę się najciężej.Ostatecznie team który jest tak szczęśliwy, że pomimo narzekań Rachel idzie prosto do celu. Renatka tym razem lepiej uzbrojona wzięła koty na smycz. Okej jeśli nie widzieliście jeszcze pijanego kota to wyobraźcie sobie takiego rudzielca z nastroszonym futerkiem na jaskrawo-różowej uwięzi. Zwierze kiedy próbuje iść to potyka się o własne nogi. Zamiast przechodzić po korzeniach, kopie pod nimi tunele. Rachel: Wiesz co Renatko, z mężczyznami trzeba trochę jak z takim kotem. Nie dość że musisz to prowadzić to jeszcze na okrągło sprawdzać co je bo jeszcze się zatruje. '''Rave'Renatka:' Haha święte słowa dziecię. '''Raven:' Co byście powiedziały na zostanie finałową trójką. Renatka: Pachnie mi to jak smakowity sojusz między grupą atrakcyjnych kobiet… :3 Rachel: Oraz dużo lepiej niż perfumy z Ck ~^^~ Tak oto powstają pierwsze przygotowania sojuszy…… Team D: 159x159px Matt postanowił, że musi wykazać się swoją siłą, a jaki jest na to najlepszy sposób? Naśladować strusia i biec z Rhysem na plecach. Chłopcy podążali ścieżką przez las aż dotarli do gąszczu paprotek DAM DAM DAAAAM. Rhys: O najn stój!!! Nie paprotki. Wszystko tylko nie paprotki. Mówię ci one nas zabiją! *zaczyna piszczeć jak mała dziewczynka która widzi pająka* Matt: Ej no spoko spoko! Boisz się paprotek? Nie no stary nie bój się, obronię cię! *przyjmuje pozę supermana* Rhys jedynie mocniej uczepił się jego pleców. Matt: No weź wyobraź sobie, że to…..fiszbiny :333 Rhys: EEeeeeee co? I Pobiegli dalej… Team A: 159x159px Fat Amy i Tanzen dotarli nad rzekę. Znajdują kartkę z napisem: Na drugi rzeki brzeg przedostań się oraz do obozu udaj się. Fat Amy: Hmmm jak już mówiłam umiem pływać całkiem sprawnie biorąc pod uwagę wybuch tamtej motorówki ale tutaj nie możemy tracić na to czasu! Nie jestem przecież żadną lampucerą żeby wykorzystać cię jako kładkę… chociaż? *rzuciła w stronę tekstylii oceniające spojrzenie* Kondom szybko pokazał tamę zbudowaną przez bobry. Zawodnicy prędko ruszyli kładką po czym BUM !!! Kondom poślizgnął się na kładce i wylądował w wodzie Fat Amy nie zdążyła nawet rozważyć próby pomocy bo prąd rzeki zabrał go tak szybko, że nawet nie zauważyła kiedy zniknął. Fat Amy: Cholera! *dziewczyna szybko podążyła drogą w stronę obozu* Tak szła, szła, szła, szła, szła, szła, szła, szła, szła, szła, szła, szła, szła, szła, szła, szła, szła, szła, szła, szła, szła, szła, szła, szła, szła, szła, szła, szła, szła, szła, szła, szła, szła, szła, szła, szła, szła, szła, szła, szła, szła, szła, szła, szła, szła, szła, szła, szła, szła, szła, szła, szła, szła, szła, szła, szła, szła,szła, szła, szła, szła, szła, szła,szła, szła, szła, szła, szła, szła,szła, szła, szła,szła, szła, szła, szła, szła, szła, szła, szła, szła, szła, szła, szła przez las, aż nagle nie wiadomo skąd, zza którego krzaka wyskoczyła czyściutka i suchutka tekstylna materia! Fat Amy: AAAAA! Ja cie kręcę ty chodząca herezjio! Nie strasz mnie tak więcej. Jeszcze brakuje nam tylko Lauren to może jeszcze coś wygramy. Kondom w odpowiedzi zrobił słowiański przykuc, podskok (z rozgwiazdą w powietrzu) i razem udali się do obozu… Obóz: 159x159px159x159px Na ścieżce pokazuje się pierwszy team, a raczej jego część… Katelyn: Team A dotarliście na metę jako pierwsi. O rany chyba zgubiliście wasz tęczowy ogon haha! Fat Amy cała czerwona na twarzy i zdyszana udała się na stronę aby zająć się wiadomą potrzebą, natomiast Tanzen ruszył po słoik nutelli. Katelyn: Aj no to teraz jestem ciekawa, co się dzieje wśród reszty… Po kolejnej godzinie przedzierania się w chaszczach i skakaniu na lianie nad rzeką na metę dotarł Matt z Rhysem jednak tym razem szli obok siebie, a nie jeden na drugim. Katelyn: Brawo Team D! Dotarliście na metę jako drudzy więc wasza drużyna dostaje dodatkowe 2 punkty! Zanim chłopcy zdołali wydusić z siebie cokolwiek na metę przybiegł Team C z kotami na plecach. Dziewczyny wyglądały jakby dostały udaru słonecznego, a zarazem zamiast omdlenia oszalały. Katelyn: Wow. To się nazywa kondycja. Raven: Ewentualnie wypuszczenie z wariatkowa. :3 Rachel: Ta druga wersja jest bardziej zbliżona do prawdy, nieprawdaż? c; Renatka: Prawdaż. ^^ Po kolejnej godzinie wyczekiwania na horyzoncie dało się zauważyć ostatni team. Grace i Mollie były suchutkie i uśmiechnięte, a Axel mokry i obolały. Mollie: Wiedziałam, że ludzka kładka to dobry pomysł. Grace: Haha tak, miałaś całkowitą rację. Axel: Serio? W ogóle jak to jest możliwe, że w tej rzece były jeżowce?! Katelyn: Haha to jest Ladonia dzieci, tu wszystko jest możliwe! A teraz zbiórka, słuchajcie uważnie. Rude Wiewióry zdobyły dzisiaj w sumie 6pkt, a Wojownicze Rosomaki tylko 4pkt. Zatem mieszkańców domku po lewej zapraszam na ceremonię! Natomiast na wygranych czeka w środku gorąca czekolada i godzina internetu! Rude Wiewióry: YEEEEEY! Szalony tłum rzucił się w stronę stołówki, a natomiast dzisiejsze przegrywki udały się na ceremonię. Ceremonia: 159x159px Katelyn: W międzyczasie jak czekamy na naszą buzię w tenczu może ktoś ma ochotę na jakieś zwierzenie? ' Lauren: Haha! Wyskakuje z krzaków jak żółwie ninja z kanałów! Drużyna posłała w jej stronę masę morderczych spojrzeń… Katelyn: Jak ja kocham szczerość w drużynie :> Zawodnicy udali się na głosowanie… ' Wszyscy po kolei podnosili swoje tyłeczki, aby oddać głos na tę biedną i monotematyczną postać. … Dam Dam Dam dam da ram da dum padam … Katelyn: Dzisiaj standardowym symbolem bezpieczeństwa będzie-proszę o werble- pianka! Bezpieczni są: Mollie! *dziewczyna uradowana podchodzi po piankę i od razu wsuwa ją w całości do buzi* Kondom! *materia zrobiła gwiazdę i zabrała swoją piankę* Axel *chłopak z ulgą wymalowaną na twarzy odebrał swoją przekąskę* Amy *dziewczyna subtelnie zamoczyła swoją piankę w przenośnym pojemniku na nutellę* Ostatnia pianka wędruje do… … … … ... … … … … … … … … Grace! Lauren: Odpadam ?! Nieeeeeeeee! Co ja zrobiłam nie tak?!?! *zrozpaczona dziewczyna pobiegła do czekającej na nią motorówki* Zawodnicy udali się pod prysznice, mimo iż niektórzy już ich nie potrzebowali… wszyscy powoli kładli się spać myśląc o potencjalnych kandydatach na sojusze. Wygrani natomiast ciągle świętowali swoje chwile darmowego i całkiem szybkiego internetu (chociaż ja tam wolę czekoladę =*-*=). Katelyn: Dobranoc Ladonio. Zobaczymy się w kolejnym odcinku :^ Będziecie tęsknić za Lauren? Tak Nie Kto waszym zdaniem powinien odpaść w następnym odcinku? Matt Rhys Axel Grace Mollie Z góry dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze i oddane głosy <3 Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama in Ladonia